


Taking a sick day

by TheGayHuffelpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Just the flu or a cold, Keith gets sick, M/M, Not seriously, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayHuffelpuff/pseuds/TheGayHuffelpuff
Summary: Keith gets the flu and Lance takes care of him





	Taking a sick day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick so I figured why not?

Lance was always the one to initiate cuddles. So it surprised him when he woke up to Keith curled up beside him like his life depended on it.

"Keith?" Lance asks trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

He was met but a very groggy "Hmmm?"

Lance turned over to look at Keith. He noticed that he looked in pain.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He asks pulling Keith closer.

"I don't feel good," Keith answers, hurrying his head into the crook of Lance's neck " my throat hurts and I'm tired."

Lance moves to get up but it's held back by Keith's arms around his waist.

"Stay with meee," Keith whines at Lance, trying to pull him back into the bed with him.

"I'm trying to get you medicine and tea. To help you feel better."

"I don't want medicine or tea. Just come back to bed and cuddle with me."

Lance took a moment to consider his options. He could go get something to help Keith or he could do as Keith said and cuddle him. Lance shifts back into bed next to Keith and wraps his arms around his sick boyfriend.

"Ya'know, Keith, you're not going to get better just laying here cuddling me."

"Shhhhh." Was Keith's response before placing a small kiss on Lance's neck.

Lance could feel himself melting in Keith's arms. Lance pulled Keith closer, so there was almost no room between their bodies, and returned the favor. Kissing his neck, chest, and face until he saw Keith struggling to stay awake. Lance kissed Keith once more, this time on the mouth, before settling down. It looked like they were going to spend their day in bed until Keith got to feeling better. Or maybe even the next few days. Neither of them really minded though.


End file.
